Discotheque Love
by Hanna . Haruka
Summary: Megpoid Gumiya datang ke bar. Ia bosan berada di rumah. Di sana, ia menemukan seorang 'cinta pertama' dan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'. I'm a new author in here! Please help..


**Hai hai, perkenalkan. Nama pena saya Hanna . Haruka. Panggilan saya? Hanna**

**Saya _Author _baru di sini. Mohon bantuannya ya untuk senior-senior yang ada di sini ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid <strong>Fiction**  
><strong>

Saturday**, August 13**th** '11**

**.**

**Special Fiction **for Rin** 'Yaya-chan' **Kagamine**  
><strong>

**Hanna . Haruka **present─

**[- Discotheque Love -]**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media<strong>**

****Discotheque (c) Love Kagamine Len  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Tekan tombol _back _sebelum terlambat! Jika anda tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

><p>Namaku adalah Megpoid Gumiya. Putra seorang pengusaha terkenal bernama Kamui Gakupo. Umur? Baru 15 tahun. Duduk di <em>Senior High School of Vocaloid<em>.

Aku adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal. Pengemarku? Lebih dari ribuan.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Lampu-lampu berkerlap-kerlip. Berwarna merah, hijau, biru, kuning, dan ada banyak warna lagi─ menghiasi pintu kaca sebuah bar.<p>

Di dalam bar tersebut, terdapat banyak orang. Kebanyakan orang-orang pengusaha yang ingin sedikit rileks dengan menghabiskan waktu di bar tersebut. Ada yang hanya duduk di pinggir sambil meminum minuman keras, ada yang memilih menari di _dance hall_, ada yang memilih berdiri bersama teman-temannya sambil memperhatikan sekitar, dan tertawa-tawa.

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau daun memasuki bar tersebut. Jaket abu-abunya menutupi badannya.

_Yureru FUROA no ue de BIITO wo kizamu KIMI wa_  
><em>MIRAABOORU ni hansha shiteru hikari to odotte iru you sa<em>_  
><em>

Musik mengalun keras dari _speaker_. Pemuda tersebut memasuki lebih dalam ruangan bar.

Ia duduk di pinggir sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali berdiri. _Membosankan!_

Pemuda itu jalan-jalan ke pinggir. Beberapa dari orang-orang yang ada di sana mengenalnya. Ada yang menyapa, memanggilnya untuk diajak menari, dan ada yang mengajaknya bergabung. Pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

Saat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah _dance hall_, ia melihat segerombolan remaja tengah bercanda. Ia menangkap tiga sosok yang tengah tertawa-tawa riang. Di sebelah kiri berdiri seorang pemuda berambut biru laut yang memakai jaket biru dan putih. Di sebelah kanan, berdiri pemuda berambut hijau _tosca _yang memakai jaket hitam mengilat. Sedangkan di tengah?

Gadis berambut hijau terang yang memakai kacamata yang berada di atas kepalanya. Memakai _tanktop _berwarna hitam dan sedikit berwarna hijau. Rok mini hitam yang mengembang menghiasi pesonanya. Celana _legging _hitam di atas lutut melilit pas di kaki kecilnya. Sepatu _boot _hitam membuat sempurna penampilan gadis tersebut. Apalagi manik hijau yang senada dengan rambutnya dan senyuman indah yang melengkapi wajah bulatnya yang indah.

Pemuda berambut hijau daun itu menatap terus sang gadis. Wajahnya sedikit memanas. Garis merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya.

_Nagareru sono kami to ka aoi hitomi no wana ni_  
><em>DOKYUUN! tto tsukinukareta KOKORO mou kugidzukeda<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Megpoid Gumiya Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis itu sangat cantik.<p>

Satu kata untuk gadis tersebut─ _perfect!_

Aku ingin mendekatinya. Namun, karena malu dan tidak berani, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mendekatinya.

Aku terus berdiri. Termenung di posisiku. Sesekali, mata hijau bak daun milikku melirik ke arah gadis cantik tersebut. _Aku tidak berani!_

Kuputuskan untuk melupakannya. Toh, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Kubalikkan badanku, dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Bar yang biasa menjadi langgananku kalau aku sedang bosan di rumah.

Namun, sama saja. Di otakku hanya terbayang wajah gadis tersebut. Berputar-putar terus seperti kaset rusak.

"Geez!" geramku. Aku membalikkan badan lagi. Gadis cantik tersebut masih ada di sana. Bercanda dengan kedua teman cowoknya yang menurutku _mengganggu suasana!_

_Mahou ga tsukaeru boku datta nara_  
><em>Hoka no yatsu ga JAMA de kinai you ni<em>

Andai aku bisa memiliki sihir, aku akan menghentikan waktu. Menghampiri gadis itu, dan mengajaknya menari di _dance hall_.

Andai aku bisa memiliki sihir, aku akan melenyapkan orang-orang yang ada di sini kecuali gadis tersebut─ agar bisa kuajak menari.

Ck, kepalaku pusing! Terus memikirkan gadis itu saja membuatku begini, apalagi bila aku bisa mengajaknya menari. Bisa-bisa aku langsung tergeletak di tengah _dance hall _dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

Aku berpikir lagi. Jika aku tidak mengajaknya berkenalan dan menari, besok-besok, aku belum tentu bisa menemukannya lagi.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mengumpulkan semua keberanianku.

Dan─

_Jumon wo kakete tsuresaseru no ni_  
><em>Gen jitsu wo mi na yo !<em>

Beruntung! Kedua pemuda di sampingnya pergi. Sepertinya mereka izin ke kamar kecil.

Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, aku mendekati gadis tersebut. Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah. Empat langkah─

Sepuluh langkah! Aku berhasil berada tepat di samping gadis tersebut. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Hai!" sapaku sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu menoleh. Ikut tersenyum. _Senyum yang sangat indah! Bak senyum bidadari yang turun dari surga! Oh my GOD!_

"Hai!" balasnya. Aku cengar-cengir sendiri. Bingung mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Emm, sendirian?" tanyaku. Gadis tersebut menggeleng. "Tidak. Berdua." Aku menghela napas. _Haah, pasti pacarnya. Tamat sudah harapanku._

"Berdua ya, hehe." Ucapku garing. Gadis tersebut tersenyum.

"Yup. Berdua dengan pemuda berambut hijau daun berjaket abu-abu yang sekarang tepat di depanku," jawabnya. Senyum sedikit terkembang di bibirku. _Kukira~_

"Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Megami Gumi. Kamu sendiri?" Aku tersenyum senang. Akhirnya aku tahu nama gadis itu.

"N-namaku Megpoid Gumiya. Hei, nama kita hampir sama ya?" ucapku. Gadis bernama Gumi itu mengangguk. Aku mengulurkan tangan. "Ulang. Kenalkan, namaku Megpoid Gumiya."

Entah kerasukan setan apa, tiba-tiba aku bisa menjadi rileks berada di dekatnya.

Tangannya meraih tanganku. "Sedangkan aku Megami Gumi. Boleh aku memanggilmu Gumiya-kun?"

Telapak tangannya halus. Kulit putih bak porselen membuatnya semakin cantik. "Tentu. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Gumi-chan?"

Gumi mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Gumiya-kun! Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya?" Ucapnya dengan enteng. Sedangkan aku? Aku hampir saja ketahuan kalau ada semburat merah muda di pipiku. Di dalam hati, aku merasa _meleleh _tidak keruan mendengar ucapan enteng dari Gumi. Teman? Tak apa! Daripada tidak sama sekali?

"Apakah kamu mau menari denganku, Gumi-chan? Gadis cantik sepertimu tidak boleh sendirian di pinggir seperti ini," ucapku antara sadar dan tidak. Tangan kananku juga terulur mengajak menari. Dan─

"Tentu saja!"

Entah mataku ini sedang _konslet _atau pandangan itu memang nyata, aku melihat garis merah di pipi putih gadis tersebut. Ia tersenyum. Senyuman senang.

_Sousa KIMI ni kitto oboreru_  
><em>HAATOBIITO mo zutto takanaru<em>_  
><em>

Aku dan Gumi menari lincah di _dance hall_. Gerakan kami sesuai dengan irama lagu.

Orang-orang memperhatikan kami dengan kagum. Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Yang penting, aku merasa sangat bahagia saat ini!

Aku melirik ke arah Gumi. Gadis itu juga tampak menikmati tarian kami. Terbukti dengan lengkungan bibirnya.

"Apakah kau senang menari bersamaku?" tanyaku. Gumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata hijauku. Entah apa, ia sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke arah lain.

"T-tentu saja. Jarang yang mengajakku menari di bar seperti ini," jawabnya. Aku tersenyum.

Aku dan Gumi terus menari menikmati irama lagu. Dan tiba-tiba, aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat tabu bagi seorang Megpoid Gumiya.

"Aku pikir─

_Soko NASHI datte wakatteru_  
><em>Dakara koso ZOKKON de<em>

"Aku pikir aku menyukaimu," ucapku dengan sangat luwes. Terlihat air muka Gumi terkejut. Bukan hanya terkejut. Tetapi sangat terkejut.

"Eh?" ucapnya kaget. Aku gelagapan mencari kalimat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A-apakah aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Gumi. Bibirku kelu. Namun, entah karena apa aku menjawab pertanyaan gadis cantik yang sekarang sudah ada di hadapanku. DI HADAPANKU! Dan sekarang menari bersamaku!

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah dengar. Bahkan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama."

_Kono FUREEZU ni kitto oboreru_  
><em>ENDORESU ni zutto nagareru<em>

"Apakah kau bercanda, Gumiya-kun?" tanya Gumi memastikan lagi. Aku menggeleng. Oke, aku sekarang pasrah. Aku harus menerima resiko 'ditolak'!

Terlihat Gumi tersenyum kecil. Ia menghentikan tariannya.

_Hari ga ochiru sou shunkan ni_  
><em>Hajimaru ki ga suru n da<em>

"Aku pikir, aku juga merasakan itu!" ucapnya dengan pelan, namun cukup untuk sampai dan masuk ke dalam gendang telingaku.

Manik mata hijauku membulat.

"Ap-apa?"

"Ya! Gumiya, _you're my first love and love at first sight!_"

DISUKOTIKKU RAVU

* * *

><p><strong>= END =<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita pertama saya<strong>

**Maaf bila ada kesalahan. Saya menerima _flame _yang bisa membuat saya lebih baik lagi**

**And,**

**_Are you interested to give me some reviews?_**

.

.

**Sincerely,**

**Hanna ;)**


End file.
